metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Solid Mobile radio conversations
This article is an incomplete list of optional Codec conversations in Metal Gear Solid Mobile, some of which are humorous, or contain additional information that is not revealed during normal gameplay. Otacon Node Otacon: Snake, a node looks just like a computer terminal. To log on to one, get close and then press the action key. At that point, I should be able to upgrade your cardkey security level -- that'll allow you access to more areas. Camouflage sampler doesn't work To activate this call, simply select the Chameleon Camouflage Sampler. Snake: Otacon, the camouflage sampler doesn't seem to be working... Otacon: Really? Let me have a look at the remote diagnostics... Snake: I think it may have gotten banged up during infiltration... Otacon: You're right. A rough entry must have caused some of the suit's color sampling and mimicking systems to lose power. I'm going to have to reboot the system from here. Snake: How long will that take? Otacon: Could be quite a while. Looks like it took quite a beating... I thought you said the entry was easy? Snake: ...It was. Just let me know when the reboot's complete. Soliton Radar Otacon: Snake, your Soliton Radar is the single biggest advantage you have over the enemy. Not only does it allow you to see the current layout of the current room... it also displays any guards' field of view. Stay out of sight, Snake. If you're spotted, the radar will be disabled for a certain amount of time. This is a sneaking mission. Try not to attract any undue attention... Security level Otacon: Snake, your cardkey allows you to pass through doors with the same or lower security level. Snake: So I have to equip it every time I want to open a door...? Otacon: No. Just having it on hand should do the trick. If a door won't open, there's a good chance you'll have to come back to it later... Crawling Otacon: Snake, if there's a gap between an object and the ground you may be able to crawl beneath it... Look out for tables, raised pipes and vents. You should be able to use them as hiding spots. Just face the opening and press action to enter it. Lv 1 Card Key To get this call, simply come in close proximity of a door of a higher level before accessing the node. ;If the door is Level 2 Otacon: Snake, I could only get you a level 1 cardkey. You're going to need a level 2 cardkey to enter through that door. If you can get access to a computer node, I should be able to upgrade you by one level. I can only do it once per node though. No double-dipping. ;If the door is Level 3 Otacon: Snake, I could only get you a level 1 cardkey. You'll need a level 3 cardkey to enter through that door. Snake: Any suggestions? Otacon: If you can access a computer node, I should be able to upgrade your current security status by one level. ...I can only do it once per node, though. Utility Control Room To get this call, call Otacon upon arriving at the Base Entrance. Otacon: My intel indicates that this room leads to a Utility Control Room. Snake: Where does the other door lead to? Otacon: To an access point to the lower levels of the facility, apparently. But you won't be able to get to it until you've upgraded your cardkey security level. Snake: I'm on it. Is Dr. Reed trustworthy? To initiate this call, simply call Otacon after calling Dr. Reed. Solid Snake: ...You trust her, Otacon? Otacon: Hard to say. The Metal Gear plans she provided us with seem genuine... Solid Snake: But...? Otacon: But... I get the feeling that there are things happening here which are beyond our control. Solid Snake: Think we've got another Naomi on our hands? Otacon: I don't think so. But...don't go letting Dr. Reed giving you any shots -- just to be safe. Locker To initiate this call, enter the Level 2 door in the same room that has the node. Otacon: Snake, lockers are a great place to hide from guards. To open a locker, stand in front of it and press the action key. Lean back against the wall to close the door. Press 1 to switch to first person view. Finally, press the action button to open the door again. Codec frequencies Otacon: Your Codec stores the frequencies of anyone you need to contact. Elevator, part 1 To initiate this call, simply call Otacon upon entering the Primary Corridor. Otacon: Snake, you're nearly there. The elevator should be in the next room. Elevator, part 2 To initiate this call, simply call Otacon upon entering the Auxillary Corridor. Otacon: Snake, use that elevator to get down to the lower levels. Security Control Room directions 1 To initiate this conversation, contact Otacon while in the Mess Hall after the initial mandatory Codec call. Otacon: Dr. Reed says she'll meet you in the Security Control Room. If you find yourself getting lost along the way, contact me via Codec and I'll direct you from here. Security Control Room directions 2 To initiate this conversation, contact Otacon while in the East/West Corridor after the initial mandatory Codec call. Otacon: Snake, you've got to get to the Security Control Room. Sleeping Quarters To initiate this conversation, contact Otacon while in the Restrooms. Otacon: The Sleeping Quarters are just up ahead. Snake: I don't need a nap, Otacon. Otacon: No, no -- They're close to the Security Control Room. Make your way to the Sleeping Quarters, Snake. Security Control Room directions 3 To initiate this conversation, contact Otacon while in the Sleeping Quarters after the initial mandatory Codec call. Otacon: Snake, take the northern door. It should lead you to a connecting corridor. Once you're there, contact me if you need any more help. The Codec can be accessed by pressing the Left Selection Key. Security Control Room directions 4 To initiate this conversation, contact Otacon upon arriving in the Central Corridor. Otacon: Snake, you need to go through the first door on your right. According to Dr. Reed, this will take you to a Fusion Lab. Once there, take the Western Door. Snake: Got it. Security Control Room directions 5 To initiate this conversation, contact Otacon upon arriving in the Temporary Storage. Otacon: Snake, if Dr. Reed is correct, then the Armory should be South of this room. You're nearly there. Keep moving! Otacon doesn't trust Victoria Reed To initiate this conversation, contact Otacon upon reaching the Armory after the initial mandatory Codec call. Otacon: I don't trust her, but we do need to access that node. Once we have full access to the security systems, I can find out what's really going on here. You're only one room away, Snake. Hurry! Log into the Node To initiate this conversation, contact Otacon upon reaching the Security Control Room. Otacon: Snake, you need to log on to the node in the central area. Once you're logged on, your nanomachines will do the rest by temporarily shutting down... ...certain aspects of the security system. This will allow me to open a backdoor into their system... ...giving me a much higher level of access... ...and upgrading your cardkey to level 3. Snake: Did Dr. Reed tell you how to do this? Otacon: Well, I could have done it on my own. But... Yes, she did point me in the right direction. There must be a way out of here To initiate the call, simply contact Otacon after at least one of the mandatory calls when the node room of the Security Control Room is locked down Otacon: Snake, there must be some way out of that room. Just keep looking. The way out of here This conversation is automatically initiated if the player doesn't use camouflage to hide from the guard Otacon: Snake, the commander said that the guard is there for your own protection. Snake: ...So? Otacon: So... If you're nowhere to be seen, he'll have to come in and check the room. Snake: Gotcha. Blast Door is open To initiate the call, simply contact Otacon after the blast door has opened. Otacon: Snake, the blast door is open. Get out while you've got the chance. Exceeding mission parameters Otacon: Snake, you're exceeding mission parameters. Exit now to reduce the risk of a system crash. Snake: What? It's only a game To initiate this conversation, call Otaco during the battle with the Commander. Victoria Reed: Just quit, Snake. It's only a game. You've made it further than anyone else. Commander: It's not real, Snake. Snake: What the hell are you talking about? Victoria Reed: Don't you remember? Do you remember what happened before all of this? Snake: Otacon, what's going on? Otacon: You must complete the simulation, Snake. Breaking free of the simulation To initiate this conversation, call Otacon during the battle with the Commander. Otacon: Snake, you have to beat him. It's the only way you'll break free of the simulation. Testing Snake's limits To initiate this conversation, call Otacon during the battle with the Commander. Otacon: Snake, whoever captured you is testing your limits. Snake: So beating this guy will end this simulation. Otacon: It should. Snake: I think I preferred the other you. Victoria Reed Why she contacted Philanthropy Solid Snake: I'm curious, how did you know to contact us? Victoria Reed: You're a legend in the military community, Snake. I always thought you were a myth, until I dug a little deeper......and found the man behind the myth. The man who could help me escape. Solid Snake: Why are you so desperate to get out of here? Victoria Reed: My work will be used to kill thousands... Millions perhaps....I cannot let that happen. You've got to stop them, Snake. Please... Hurry! Solid Snake: Otacon, who exactly am I up against? Otacon: NO RESPONSE Main entrance Victoria Reed: Snake this is the main entrance to the facility. Snake: ...Seems like security is tighter here than in previous areas. Reed: This room provides access to the rest of the facility -- of course they'd keep it well-guarded... Also, the door is connected to the security system. If you had opened it, every alarm in the place would have gone off. Snake: In case I need to make a quick exit... is there any way to shut down the alarm? Reed: The Security Control Room has the relevant systems to do it. I'm waiting for you there. Elevator, part 1 To initiate this call, simply call Dr. Reed upon entering the Primary Corridor. Victoria Reed: Snake, I'm waiting for you one floor down -- the Security Control Room. I'm going to need you once I temporarily shut down security. Solid Snake: I'm on my way. Elevator, part 2 To initiate this call, simply call Dr. Reed upon entering the Auxillary Corridor. Victoria Reed: That elevator will bring you down to the level I'm on. Hurry, Snake. Interesting suit To initiate this call, contact Dr. Reed upon testing out the Chameleon Camouflage Sampler. Victoria Reed: That's an interesting suit you've got there, Snake. Snake: Huh? This? Reed: Where did you get it? Otacon: W-We can't tell you that! It's a...ah, secret. Reed: Tsk, tsk. aren't we uptight? Come on, it'll be our little secret. Reed's location Solid Snake: Are you still in the Security Control Room? Victoria Reed: Yes, I am. Just keep heading north. You'll reach me eventually. Reed's location, part 2 Victoria Reed: I'm in the Security Control Room. Reed's location, part 3 Victoria Reed: You're so close, Snake. I'll explain everything once you get here. Otacon: I don't trust her... Sorry Snake... But maybe I'm being too paranoid... Node location To initiate this conversation, call Victoria Reed shortly after the mandatory call upon arriving in the Armory. Victoria Reed: Snake, the next room contains the security node you need to access. Once you're inside, Dr. Emmerich can open a backdoor into the system. Log onto the Node To initiate this conversation, call Victoria Reed upon arriving in the Security Control Room. Victoria Reed: Hurry Snake, log on to the node. Calling it quits To initiate this conversation, call Otacon during the battle with the Commander. Victoria Reed: Just call it quits, Snake. It's only a game. Beetle photographs To initiate this conversation, call Otacon during the battle with the Commander. Victoria Reed: Have you collected all of the bugs, Snake? Taking a picture will fix things. Category:Game secrets Category:Humour Category:Transcripts